Percabeth Oneshots
by Cuddlebears1870
Summary: Ack this is my first one please review I'll do more if you want thanks! Just got this idea from a head cannon. Hope you love!


Annabeth opened the front door to Percy's high school, her new school and immediately decided to go find Percy. Annabeth saw a girl who looked like her age and walked up to her. "Um excuse me?"

The girl turned around and looked extremely annoyed and said "what"

"Do you know where I can find Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked timidly.

The girls eyes grew large and cried out "know him?! Know him?! Of course I know him everyone knows him he's like the hottest and most popular guy here and he doesn't really talk much so when he does everyone is like oh my gosh kind of thing and he already has a 'girlfriend' that no one has met and we're starting to think that Percy made her up so he doesn't have to date any girls here." She said this so fast that it was almost impossible for Annabeth to keep up with her.

"Um his girlfriend isn't fake that's me" Annabeth told the girl.

The girl tapped a girl who was talking with a bunch of girls and said "Hey Alice this girl thinks she's Percy Jackson's secret girlfriend." All the girls were laughing at this and there were about ten of them.

Annabeth felt herself go hot in the face and said "So where can I find Percy?"

"Oh you won't find him here" said one of the girls laughing. "He just left on vacation with his family and won't be back until next week."

"Thanks" Annabeth muttered and immediately left the scene with ten girls laughing there heads off behind her.

By lunch time the story had gotten around that a new girl had declared herself as Percy Jackson's secret girlfriend and people were still trying to understand why Percy would like a kind of girl like her. Then others would remind them that she was faking it and was trying to become popular with that status. When the first day of a new school ended for Annabeth she came home in tears. She took out her phone (Leo made it so demigods could have phones and not attract monsters) and texted Percy.

"I had a terrible day today seaweed brain when can I see you again?"

Percy replied with in seconds:

"Wise girl if people are being mean to you then just think of memories of camp half blood and how much I love you. And I'll see you at the end of the month like every month until camp."

When Annabeth read this text tears filled her eyes and she thought "if Percy loves me then that's all I need."

Through out the rest of the week people teased Annabeth so much she couldn't handle it. She repeatedly thought: "Percy loves me that's all that matters" The day Percy came back he was surrounded by so many people it seemed it would be impossible to be able to talk with him. Annabeth was sick of the teasing so much that she wore her Yankees hat that made her invisible between classes. Then lunch rolled around. Percy had no morning classes with Annabeth and only one in the afternoon. When she arrived to the lunch room she found her regular spot at the end of the table full of werdios and was still being teased by them.

"Hey Percy!" Called a guy

"What." Percy replied.

Because of his unusual not talking thing the whole room went silent.

"There's is this girl who claims to be your secret girlfriend!" He cried.

Annabeth immediately went through her bag in horror and found her Yankees cap and started freaking out when she relized that it was stuck and wouldn't come out.

"Who is it?" Percy asked

Annabeth was now freaking out and tugged on the cap but it still wouldn't come loose.

"That loser girl right over there" The guy said pointing at Annabeth. Before Percy turned around and looked her managed to hide her face.

Percy turned to look at her and saw a regular girl with curly blonde hair.

When Percy turned around to speak to the guy Annabeth seized her chance and grabbed her book bag stood up and ran. She ran towards the door trying not to scream.

Meanwhile when Annabeth was running Percy asked

"What's her name?"

"Anniebelle? Annabelle? I don't know" said the guy.

"Annabeth."breathed Percy.

Annabeth was almost to the door she was almost there she could get out of this mess as soon as she was through those doors. The she swear she heard her name a wisper someone saying it maybe under there breath. Annabeth immediately recognized the voice she had heard it saying her name so many times before. Percy Jackson's. She stopped. Her hand was inches away from the door knob. She let it drop to her side and stood there. She started to put her hand up when she took a trip down memory lane. She was 16 he just saved the world from Kronos and she kissed him underwater. She was in Rome hearing that Hera spared enough memory to remember her name. She was at home sitting on her bed reading and missing Percy when he suddenly came into her room as a surprise. Annabeth snapped out of memory lane and lowered her hand from the door knob. All this time when Percy had done something for her she never got to repay him and then today she tried running away from him. "Why am I doing this?" Annabeth thought. She slowly turned around and ran into Percy's awaiting arms.


End file.
